Tre
285,000,000|}}Tre is the Role-play character of SS3Tre. He was marine until he got bored of being told what to do all the time so he went rouge and is no searching the seas for a crew with his sword and 2''' devil fruit powers to boot. Personality Though Tre was a marine, was very lazy. He in fact got his laziness from his father Aokiji. He doesn't Like doing most things if at all anything at all. He would usually be asleep on his job. When it comes to serious matters though, such as protecting his friends or strategic matters, he will be very on task and listening in on what he needs to. He is a expert strategist and could be considered a genius if his laziness wouldn't always be in his way. response Appearance Will do later Weapon '''Sword of justice: Once called sword of agony, this sword is one he obtained when his friend who was a pirate died. He was a marine at the time and decided to keep it as a memory of his friend. He got the best sword makers around to "upgrade" the sword to it's highest peek without changing how it looked. His farther okayed this and once they were finished his sword was renamed Sword of justice. Devil fruits? Because of eating 2 devil fruits, Tre is able to use both abilities but not at the same time. He ate the Dragon dragon fruit which would be considered a Mythical Zoan in it's own right and the Warp-warp fruit that allows him to warp wherever he wants to but he has no control over just yet. Dragon-Dragon Fruit During Tre's time as a marine he discovered a devil fruit on a abandoned island. Since he was on his own he decided to try it out and when he ate it. When he was finished he felt himself starting to transform and get bigger and bigger and when the transformation was finished he had became a full on Dragon! He had a like for dragons so he was pretty thrilled about it. He calmed himself though in fear or what would happen if his commander were to find out and sure enough he found himself back to normal. He looked around and realized no one had seen him so for the time being he was in the clear. He soon began to master his power to the point he could turn only one part of his body into that of a dragons and use it to his advantage. Warp-Warp Fruit The warp warp fruit allows it's user to warp from spot to spot and even one side of the earth to the opposite depending on how well it's mastered. Not to long after gaining slight control over his Dragon-Dragon Fruit, Tre found this said devil fruit. He thought and decided to see what it was with his newly acquired Book that would allow him to see all of the already known devil fruits. To his surprise he found that There was no data on the said devil fruit. After test after test. He felt hopeless to finding out what it was exactly and gave up. As he started to walk however,He felt himself teleaport to a different location in the city in the blink of a eye. He had no idea what had happened and suddenly began to warp and go all over the place without any control. He tried all he could to stop himself but he just couldn't. It took him 20 whole minutes to stop himself as he felt his whole body jolting around everywhere at once. He had no idea if he could stop himself or even control himself as he went from one spot to another. To this day he doesn't even have a ounce of control over it. Maybe it's because of the fact he has 2 different devil fruits and one of them is already mastered. Nevertheless the reason is still unknown. Haki Tre soon discovered he had something people referred to as haki. This shocked Tre but he had no idea what they were or how he had got it. Nevertheless he decided to go and try to find someone who did. He unknowingly has Kenbunshoku haki and shows sighs of even having Haoshoku haki. Kenbunshoku Haki This is a ability unknown to Tre himself. He had no idea that he had trained it to where he feel attacks before they hit. An example of this is when Tre was surrounded and shot at and suddenly jumped into the air to avoid being killed. It could be mistaken for his Warp-Warp fruit kicking in and just the right moment but it's unsure. Haoshoku Haki Oddly enough, Tre does have the ability to use Haoshoku Haki. The strength of the haki can vary from very weak to a level where he could make a plaza of people pass out. It is in all very weak and can almost never be told he actually has the ability. It will only show itself fully when Tre becomes enraged. He has no control over it when enraged so anyone can be hit with it's power and when he is calm again he will be very tired out. The odds of Tre having this normally are very slim and might be the result of him having such a strong and unwavering amount of will power that it came to form inside of him. Story Unnamed Saga Fishmen Invasion Arc Category:Pirates